


Rarely Escaped

by meowbands



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Flashbacks, M/M, Minor Violence, Sleepy boi, brawler boi, david's a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowbands/pseuds/meowbands
Summary: David rarely escaped the Trials, and he was okay with that.A work for the Dead By Daylight 50k contest that I never got around to posting once the contest ended. I didn't win :(Minor relationship stuff, mostly just a look at David King as a character. Flashbacks to the time before the Entity.
Relationships: David King/Quentin Smith
Kudos: 57





	Rarely Escaped

David rarely escaped the Trials, and he was okay with that.

This, however, wasn’t a result of lack of skill or a sign of giving up. David was stronger than ever. The one thing he couldn’t stand was seeing his friends get hurt.

_“Looks like we got some Brits, boys,” A man said, snickering to some friends behind him. David sighed through his nose; he was just trying to get a drink after a long, but victorious, rugby match in Scotland. “Get out of here. We don’t want you here,” He added, stepping closer to David and his team._

_“Mate, we’re just trying to enjoy a few drinks,” David’s mate, Tom, tried to defend. David gripped the handle of his mug tighter, and took another drink. Things were looking like they were going to get worse, but there was no reason he couldn’t enjoy more of his drink before it all hit the fan._

Another Trial, another killer, another generator. To his left was Nea, working on a generator with him. He screwed a nut on like he had done so many times, moving on to fix some wires next. In the Trial, he was also joined by Quentin and Bill. He was confident in all of their abilities – maybe he wouldn’t have to annoy a killer this round.

The generator popped, and David stood again, scouting for the next one. A shove to his shoulder made him follow Nea, who found one before he did. Gentle touches were not Nea’s forte, and after the first few times, he got used to it.

Once again, they worked on the generator in silence, waiting for a heartbeat or a sign that somebody needed help. Another generator popped in the distance. Three to go.

There was a scream in the distance, somewhere in the cornfield. Quentin.

David snapped up from the generator. “David,” Nea hissed after the man who was already sprinting into the corn.

_“And we’re just trying to kick some dirty mingers outta here,” The man scoffed. He flicked the hat off of Arthur, as his mates behind him laughed amongst themselves. David stood, his chair shoving back._

_“That’s enough,” He said, hands curling to fists._

_“David, mate, it’s fine,” Arthur started._

_“Ooo, tough little tosser, aren’t you?” The man scoffed, getting close and in David’s face. “What’s the matter, mate? Gonna do something?” David could feel his jaw clenching, anger already starting to settle in his bones._

_“Fuck off, or this will be ugly,” David warned once more. Tom stood, as well, knowing well enough that the men wouldn’t leave. A lost rugby match and alcohol didn’t mix, especially with David’s team wearing their jerseys still. The man scoffed, and threw a punch._

David’s blood ran cold at the sight of Quentin kneeling down, moaning and crying, a bear trap clamped around his leg. The heartbeat started in his ears, the killer or his own? He saw Bill’s green jacket amongst the corn not too far away. The corn was starting to spread and rustle. The Trapper, then.

“Help him,” David said low to Bill, and then took off towards the Trapper. “C’mon, big guy!” He yelled, ducking under the Trapper’s machete as it swung at him. He took off running away from Quentin and Bill, hearing the Trapper grunt and follow.

Another generator completed. Two more to go. He went to a window, hopping over it. The scream that left him when he felt the machete scrape down his back was unintentional, but he couldn’t hold it in. He kept going, pushing through the pain. He needed to buy time.

David slammed a pallet on the Trapper’s legs, using that moment to taunt the killer. Couldn’t have him giving up the chase. “Too slow! You worthless knob!” He yelled, panting, the adrenaline starting to wear off. The gash on his back started aching.

_David slammed another one of the man’s friends to the ground, off of Arthur. Any opportunity he got to help one of his mates, he took, fending off attacks and making sure none of his mates got too injured. He was a tank; he could take the hits, and he would. Tom and Omar could hold their own, but Arthur and Louis were scrawny things._

_Finally, a few bouncers showed up and separated the scrappers. David spat blood at the man’s feet, smirking wide as he was dragged out with the rest of his team. He was used to being thrown out after a fight._

_As he walked with the boys, Arthur jogged to catch up to him. “Thanks for having my arse,” he thanked. The poor man’s eye was already swelling a bit, and his lip was split. David was sure he didn’t look better than him._

_“You’re part of the crew now, mate. Nobody going to bother you on my watch, that’s a promise.”_

David screamed as the hook tore through his shoulder. He gripped it, like he could relieve some of the pain. Tears flowed down his cheeks – he couldn’t stop them. The Trapper stayed close, setting traps around the area and standing at the ready in front of David. The last generator was completed before he was caught. The others would escape.

He laughed through his grunts of pain. “The Entity ain’t going to be happy. You only got one of us! You’re a shite killer.” Teasing, even at the brink of his sacrifice before he would appear at the campfire again. At least the others escaped.

He appeared at the campfire, rubbing his shoulder from the phantom pain. It would go away, as usual. “David,” Quentin breathed out, hugging the brawler tight. David hugged back, happy to see that Quentin was okay.

“Did everyone escape?” David asked, pulling away just enough to look Quentin in the eyes. Quentin nodded, but there was disappointment in his eyes. David already knew. The man rarely talked, but he always let his disapproval in David’s actions be known. “Save your breath. That was stupid, I know. I couldn’t let you get caught, or Bill.”

Quentin let out a sigh, but nodded. “I’ll try to be more careful next Trial,” David promised, pressing a kiss to Quentin’s temple. He really would, but if his friends needed him, he was there. After all, he rarely escaped the Trials, and he was okay with that.


End file.
